Death Notice
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Pernahkah kamu membayangkan mampu melihat mereka? Barisan-barisan angka dan huruf-huruf yang membawa berita mengenai daftar orang-orang yang akan mati hari ini? TWO-SHOT, AU, 'lil bit OOC, collab fic with Ashoudan Zimmer. Warning: chara death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** One Piece hanya milik Oda-sensei semata. Death Notice, Death Note, dan Enigma yang merupakan inspirasi fanfic ini juga bukan milik kami.

**Summary:** Pernahkah kamu membayangkan mampu melihat mereka? Barisan-barisan angka dan huruf-huruf yang membawa berita mengenai daftar orang-orang yang akan mati hari ini. Kau melihatnya, tapi kau takkan bisa menyelamatkan orang yang kau sayangi. TWO-SHOT LuNa fic. AU. Collab-Fic. WARNING: Chara Death.

**NUMBERS FOR YOU  
>CHAPTER ONE<br>**_**"The Fate and The Cross-Feelings"**_

**==xXx==**

Kalau kau mampu melihat tangan dewa kematian  
>Akan mampukah kau menghentikan tangan itu?<br>agar orang yang tak kau cintai  
>tak tersentuh oleh tangan itu<br>Ya, kau akan menyelematkan orang yang  
>tak kau cintai sama sekali<br>dari kematian…

.

_Part 1, by: Ashoudan Zimmer_

.

Apa ini anugerah? Mampu melihat sesuatu yang orang lain tak bisa lihat. Kau melihatnya. Melihat mereka dengan mudah. Apa yang kau lihat? Barisan Jam, menit, dan detik menempel di tubuh setiap orang. Kau juga melihat barisan kata—yakni, kata-kata dimana kau tahu bagaimana orang tersebut akan mati. Ini anugerah? Ya, anugerah dari Tuhan agar aku dapat bertemu dengan orang yang tak kukenal. Walaupun, aku akan mengenal orang itu…

…hanya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

==xXx==

_**05:43:12…**_

Gadis manis tersebut terbangun di atas meja belajarnya. Kali ini ia takkan menjerit, seperti awal permulaannya dulu ketika ia memiliki kemampuan ini. Di setiap pagi ia terbangun, ia selalu bertemu sapa dengan barisan angka dan beberapa nama di atas sesuatu (entah itu kertas, atau meja) yang ia tulis secara tak sadar ketika tidur. Meski kau akan memaksanya menjawab barisan apa itu, tapi ia takkan memberitahumu. Ini bakat yang paling ia benci. Melihat orang yang dikenalnya mati begitu saja sama seperti penglihatannya di alam bawah sadarnya. Barisan angka itu adalah jam, menit dan detik tepat seseorang meninggal, dan yang di bawahnya itu adalah nama orang yang akan meninggal itu.

Percaya atau tidak, ini adalah ramalan seratus persen tepat. Gadis ini bahkan mengetahui bagaimana seseorang itu akan meninggal jika ia sudah bertemu seseorang yang dinyatakan akan meninggal oleh penglihatannya itu.

Biasanya setiap pagi ia akan menemukan lebih dari dua nama orang yang akan meninggal. Bagian yang menyedihkan adalah, semua dari daftar nama itu adalah orang-orang yang ia kenal—yah, paling tidak pernah bertemu dengannya barang satu kali. Gadis ini takkan menangis bila ia tahu orang-orang terdekatnya yang akan meninggalkannya. Gejolak jiwa yang membuatnya tertekan seumur hidupnya adalah ketika ia meramal kepergian mendiang ibunya. Itu adalah momen dimana bakat ini muncul pertama kali. Menyakitkan bukan? Ini…

…kutukan.

Gadis yang bernama Nami itu membuka bukunya, mencari nama orang-orang yang memang hidupnya akan berakhir hari itu. Tapi suatu kejanggalan ketika ia tak menemukan barisan nama itu dimana pun. Biasanya ia akan menulisnya dimana saja, di sekitar tempat ia tertidur tadi. Ganjil, ia tak menemukannya. Apa hari ini tidak ada yang mati? Pikirnya.

Nami tak ambil pusing. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi. Namun saat ia melepas bajunya dan akan memutar knop shower, ia menemukan sesuatu tertulis di bagian bawah tangan kirinya.

==xXx==

**22:09:55  
>MONKEY D. LUFFY<strong>

==xXx==

Nami henyak membaca tulisan itu. Ini dia barisan yang meramalkan kematian orang-orang di sekitarmu. Biasanya yang tertulis di situ adalah nama orang-orang yang ia kenal atau minimal pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Tapi, ini siapa? Nami belum pernah mendengar namanya, bahkan belum pernah bertemu. Nami benar-benar bingung, dan mencoba mengingat. Namun, dangkal… ia tak ingat sama sekali siapa Monkey D. Luffy ini. Ah, ia akan mencari tahu nanti setelah ia mandi dan menghapus tulisan itu dari tangannya. Mengerikan, kenapa bisa ia menulis daftar orang yang akan meninggal malam ini di tangannya? Bukankah ini suatu hal yang akan membuat merinding dan bergetar karena takut?

Beberapa lama kemudian Nami tarik nafas menyerah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia sudah mandi, dan sudah berusaha menyingkirkan tulisan itu dari tangannya, tapi entah kenapa tulisan itu sama sekali tak luntur meski berbagai obat telah melumurinya—dari mulai air, sabun, krim penghilang make-up, hingga _brasso_! Nami betul-betul depresi sekarang. Memang, ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan nama dan waktu kematian di tubuhnya sendiri. Biasanya secara tak sadar hanya akan tertulis di dalam kertas, atas meja, bantal, atau paling jauh tembok dan kaca jendela. Tapi semua itu akan mudah dihapus dan lagi sekali pun Nami belum pernah menemukannya di tubuhnya sendiri.

Kenapa ini? Dan siapa gerangan orang ini? Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya, pikir Nami.

* * *

><p>"Nami, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya teman sebangkunya. Mata gadis itu nampak tak lepas dari perban yang ada di tangan kiri Nami. Nami hanya meringis tersenyum untuk menghempas wajah khawatir dari teman sebangkunya itu.<p>

"Gak apa-apa, cuman kemarin aku jatuh dari tangga dan tanganku tergores paku tangga…"

"Hee? _Sonna!_" pekik temannya khawatir, ia memperhatikan wajah Nami. "Kau yakin gak apa-apa masuk sekolah dengan tangan begitu?"

"Santai saja, Kaya," senyum Nami, kemudian menaruh tas dan beranjak duduk di samping Kaya seperti biasanya.

Ah, tentu saja yang Nami katakan tadi adalah bohong. Ia hanya berusaha menyembunyikan barisan angka dan nama yang tadi sulilt dihapusnya meskipun sudah menggunakan brasso. Sudah tujuh tahun lamanya ia merahasiakan kemampuan dan bakatnya itu. Satu-satunya yang mengetahui bakatnya ini hanyalah sang kakak, Nojiko. Ia tak ingin semua orang menganggapnya orang aneh dengan kemampuan mengerikan seperti itu.

_**09:03:15…**_

"Ne, Kaya," bisik Nami pelan. Kaya menyahut dehem sambil menulis, mencatat semua tulisan-tulisan dari papan tulis pelajaran Matematika yang baru saja berakhir. "Apa kau kenal seseorang bernama Monkey D. Luffy?"

Persis setelah Kaya memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, seorang guru kembali mengisi kelas dibarengi dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Seorang laki-laki berperawak kurus tapi juga lumayan semampai dengan rambutnya yang hitam acak dan melambai. Nami memperhatikannya. Murid baru? Di tengah semester gini ada murid baru? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Semuanya, maaf mengganggu sebentar, kelas ini kedatangan murid baru. Ayo nak, silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

Laki-laki dengan senyum lebar itu mengangguk. Nami mendelik besar. Barisan tulisan yang ia benci itu muncul. Di atas kepalanya melayang barisan angka-angka yang sama persis dengan yang ia lihat tadi pagi di tangannya. Dan di bawah barisan itu tertera barisan kata yang di tulis dengan dua huruf kanji. "Mobil" dan "Kecelakaan".

Nami menahan nafasnya sekarang. Ini dia laki-laki yang masuk ke daftar Dewa Kematian hari ini.

"Namaku, Monkey D. Luffy! _Yoroshiku na! shishishi~_"

Nami menundukkan kepala menyangga keningnya. Miris, kau tahu, sangat miris. Bayangkan jika kau dapat melihat tulisan-tulisan itu di setiap orang yang kau jumpai beberapa jam sebelum kematiannya. Tulisan itu memberitahukan waktu dan bagaimana orang itu akan meninggal. Dan hal yang akan paling membuatmu yakin kalau ini adalah kutukan, adalah ketika kau mengetahui semua itu, tapi kau tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka dari kematian.

Satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan, hanyalah membuat orang yang akan berakhir hidupnya itu bahagia. Mati, tanpa penyesalan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>09:32:10…<strong>_

"Kamu… Monkey D. Luffy?" tanya Nami seiring ia menghampiri meja Luffy. Luffy tersenyum lebar padanya kemudian berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Yep, panggil saja aku Luffy. Namamu?"

Nami menyambut jabat tangan Luffy. Orang yang hangat pikirnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa miris jika melihat wajah orang sebaik ini, dan tahu kapan hidupnya akan berakhir. Ia kenal banyak orang yang masuk daftar kematiannya sebelumnya, belum pernah ia temukan orang dengan wajah secerah ini. Nami bahkan tak percaya ketika ia melihat barisan angka yang melayang di atas kepala Luffy. Secepat itukah orang ini akan meninggalkan dunia ini?

"Halo? Moshi moshiiiii~?" tegur Luffy dengan nada lucu, ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Nami yang sedang memperhatikan kepala Luffy bagian atas. "Ada yang salah dengan rambutku?" tanyanya seraya turut menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mengira-ngira apa yang lawan bicaranya lihat.

Nami tersenyum gugup. "Ah, _sorry_… tadi ada lalat lewat," sahutnya asal. "Namaku, Nami… Salam kenal."

Luffy tersenyum. "Karena kamu cewek pertama yang mengajakku kenalan hari ini, ijinkan aku 'nraktir kamu di kantin. Kamu mau?"

"Ah, boleh juga…" siapa pula yang mau menolak ajakan ini? Apalagi Nami. Memang agak sungkan, tapi ini akhir bulan, dan uang Nami mulai menipis. Tentu ini bukan tawaran yang buruk, lagipula sekalian mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan orang ini dan apa keinginan terakhirnya sebelum meninggal.

_**DI KANTIN…**_

"Ne, Luffy-san…?" Nami memanggil nama orang itu seiring yang bersangkutan membawa mangkok basonya kemudian duduk di samping Nami.

"_Please_, Luffy aja…" katanya sambil menuangkan beberapa tetes cuka ke dalam mangkok basonya. Nami mengangguk.

"Luffy," Nami berhenti sebentar untuk sejenak berpikir. Dia mau bertanya apa tadi? Dia sendiri lupa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan lupa tapi tak tahu bagaimana harus memulai. Ia mulai bingung dan akhirnya malah terdiam menatap kosong mangkok baso yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa? Eh," Luffy menatapnya, "Basonya jangan cuman diliatin aja, dimakan donk… aku udah ngeluarin uang untuk itu…"

Nami jadi ikut tersenyum melihat lawan bicaranya yang memberikan senyum lebar. "Maaf, makasih ya… Kamu orang yang baik…"

"Iya donk… Gue gitu lhoh," jawab Luffy dengan ekspresi 'narsisme'.

"Uh, salah ngomong deh," canda Nami. Mereka berdua pun tertawa riang.

Tunggu, perasaan apa ini? Kita baru bertatap wajah hari ini, tapi kenapa rasanya kita sudah lama sekali saling mengenal? Canda dan tawa kita sama sekali tak terasa canggung dan begitu… begitu apa ya? _Renyah_ mungkin? Begitulah pikir Nami.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tadi mau mengajakku ngobrol soal apa?"

Nami tersentak, ia kembali bingung. "I-itu… sebenarnya—aduh, bagaimana memulainya ya?" Nami mulai kelihatan galau sendiri.

"Katakan saja, aku _percaya_ kok dengan semua yang kamu katakan…" Luffy tersenyum hangat dengan pipi bulat karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

'_Percaya? Apa maksudnya? Memangnya dia tahu apa yang akan aku sampaikan?'_ Nami kembali membatin. "Emangnya kamu tahu apa yang mau aku omongin barusan?"

"Tahu…" Luffy bilang dengan nada tinggi seolah tahu segalanya, hingga membawa wajah penasaran pada gadis di sampingnya. "Kamu mau bilang aku ganteng kan? Aku percaya kok…"

Nami hampir saja menyemburkan kembali kuah baso yang baru saja akan diteguknya. Tapi kendali emosinya sangat baik, sehingga ia tak perlu melakukan hal yang berlebihan macam itu—walaupun Nami akhirnya sempat tersedak. "Di luar dugaan, kamu narsis abis!" Nami tertawa lepas.

"Shi shi shi …" Luffy berdiri kemudian menyerahkan kembali mangkok baso yang telah habis miliknya kepada tukang baso. Setelah membayar, ia kembali duduk di samping Nami dan menunggunya menyelesaikan mangkok miliknya. "_Sorry_, aku cuman ingin membuat 'kesan pertama' untuk temen baru," ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, "aku belum pernah punya sahabat cewek…"

Nami memandang Luffy dengan mata agak lebar, kemudian pandangannya melembut kembali. "Begitu?" katanya, "Kamu mau aku jadi sahabatmu?"

Luffy tersenyum, "Kalau aku gak mau, ngapain aku susah payah menraktirmu… biar saja uang ini kuberikan pada penjaga rental PS3 yang ada didekat rumahku…" katanya berlagak sinis, tapi kemudian dilanjutkan dengan tawa. Nami menyambutnya dengan tawa kecil. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kamu tadi mau ngomong soal apa?"

"Oh itu," Nami hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun setelah ada dua gadis datang untuk membeli baso, Nami mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berpaling lagi pada Luffy, "Kayaknya aku gak bisa cerita sekarang… tapi, aku cuman bisa bertanya dulu, hal apa yang paling kamu inginkan di dunia ini?"

"Eh?" Luffy menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Apa ya? Mungkin udah tersampaikan barusan…"

"Barusan?"

"Iya," Luffy menggigit bibir bawahnya, "…mendapatkan sahabat cewek baik sepertimu…"

Lagi-lagi Nami tersentak. Matanya membulat dan kini tanda tanya berkutat di dalam kepalanya. "…kamu serius? Itu aja…?"

Luffy mengangguk, kemudian bertanya dengan wajah bingung. "Salah ya?"

Nami berdiri kemudian mengembalikan mangkok basonya, dan kembali duduk di samping Luffy. "Maksudku begini, hal yang paling kau inginkan, seperti misalnya 'Seumur hidup aku ingin mencoba pergi ke Bali!' atau mungkin, 'Aku ingin kencan dengan seorang aktris!' dan lain sebagainya…"

Luffy memiringkan kepala dan berpikir keras. "Apa ya? Aku gak tahu…" ia melipat tangannya, "…abis… biasanya kakek selalu memberikan apa yang aku mau… kecuali…"

Nami menahan nafas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "…kecuali apa?"

"Kecuali sahabat cewek…"

"Ehh?" Nami memekik dengan nada setengah tak percaya, "maksudnya?"

"Yah begitulah, Kakek tak pernah mengijinkanku membawa sahabat perempuan ke rumah. Kakek bilang, 'Belum saatnya!' tapi aku gak ngerti apa maksud kakek…"

Nami menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut sambil membatin, '_Tentu saja! Kau tak mungkin mengajak perempuan ke rumah laki-laki begitu saja! Tapi, tunggu, kenapa kau begitu polos tak mengerti maksud kakekmu…?_'.

Luffy melanjutkan, "Kakek sangat baik tapi juga '_strict_'. Setiap kali aku mau kerja kelompok di rumahku sendiri, Kakek pasti langsung tak mengijinkan begitu tahu ada anggota perempuan dikelompokku. Pada akhirnya, aku jadi gak punya teman cewek…" curhat Luffy panjang lebar.

Nami mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi pada intinya, karena kakekmu, kamu jadi jarang berusaha mendekati cewek ya?"

Luffy mengangguk. "Tapi karena sekarang kamu yang mendekati aku duluan, aku gak masalah kan? Bukan salahku… Shishishi~"

'_Jadi maksud kamu aku yang salah dan harus bertanggung jawab pada kakekmu…?'_ batin Nami dengan wajah malas.

Luffy tiba-tiba memukul telapak tangannya sendiri. "Oh ya, ada satu lagi yang paling ku inginkan di dunia ini!"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku."

"Bukannya tadi katamu kakek melarangmu?" depresi Nami. Ia mulai mencium bau tidak enak soal ini.

"Gak apa-apa… aku paling menginginkan hal itu. Sekali-kali aku ingin membantah kakek," Luffy tertawa dengan mudahnya.

Oh tak apa. Toh, ini semua demi memenuhi permintaan terakhir dari orang ini. Nami pasti mau melakukannya, mengingat barisan angka itu masih mengganggu pemandangannya, dan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah jika ia tak memenuhi permintaan orang itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan nasibnya sendiri? Apa ia akan berakhir dengan omelan dan kata-kata kasar berupa usiran-usiran dari sang kakek keluarga Monkey D.?

"Jadi bagaimana? Kamu mau kan?"

Nami mengangguk. "Oke, tapi biaya makan kamu yang tanggung semua ya…" kata Nami sambil menujulurkan lidahnya.

Luffy tersenyum senang, "Yosh!"

* * *

><p>"Nami! Ayo pulang…" Luffy menghampiri meja Nami yang masih sedang sibuk memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya. Kaya yang juga masih sedang membereskan buku-buku terlihat bingung melihat Luffy yang menghampiri Nami dengan mudah dan bahkan… mengajaknya pulang bersama! Apa mereka saling mengenal?<p>

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kaya, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali pada Nami.

Nami tersenyum gugup, "sebenernya… baru aja kenalan kok. Tapi hari ini ada yang harus aku kerjakan bareng dia…"

Kaya menatapnya, "Tugas?"

Nami menggeleng, "Bukan, eh," kemudian tiba-tiba mengangguk, "Iya! Tugas! Tugas!"

Luffy menaikkan alisnya, "Tugas? Kok tugas! Kita kan mau main di rumahku!" polos Luffy, yang membuat Nami kelabakan dan spontan berkata 'Baka!'. Kaya menatap Nami dengan tatapan semakin curiga.

"Kalian mau kencan ya?"

Nami menggeleng sambil menelan ludah, tapi Luffy malah menundukkan kepala memandang Kaya serius. "Kencan? Apa itu?"

"Kamu gak tau kencan?"

Luffy menggeleng, Kaya melanjutkan, "Kencan itu, kegiatan dimana cowok dan cewek pergi keluar berdua… Entah itu pergi nonton, makan di café, atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman."

"Oh…" Luffy manggut-manggut seolah mengerti.

"Kamu gak perlu sejauh itu kan menjelaskan padanya?" cibir Nami sambil mengangkat tas selempangnya dan bersiap berdiri. "Aku duluan ya, Kaya!"

Kaya mengangguk, "Emh!" seiring Nami dan Luffy berjalan hendak meninggalkan kelas, Kaya berteriak, "Sukses ya, kencannya!"

Nami berhenti mendadak dengan rambut yang mencuat dan keringat yang bercucuran di sana-sini.

_**13:43:08…**_

"Kakekmu mana Luffy? Orang tuamu mana? Kau sendirian?" tanya Nami beruntun pada Luffy yang sedang memilih-milih DVD untuk ditontonnya bersama Nami.

"Satu-satu nanyanya!" Luffy kebingungan sendiri, tapi pada akhirnya ia bercerita panjang lebar juga. "Aku baru tau kakek sedang tugas di luar kota. Salah satu sifat kakek yang paling jelek yaitu tak pernah memberitahuku kalau ada tugas ke luar kota. Katanya sih takut aku kangen atau apalah itu… Kalau orang tua…" ia terdiam sejenak, menggigit bibir bawahnya, "…Aku gak tau."

"Maksudnya gak tau…?"

"Mereka gak pernah pulang sejak aku berumur enam tahun. Semenjak itu aku hanya hidup berempat dengan Kakek, dan dua orang kakak ku. Ace nii-san, dan Sabo nii-san."

Nami memperhatikan dinding yang penuh foto. Memang benar di sana ada beberapa foto lucu, dan Nami mengira-ngira mana yang merupakan Luffy kecil. "Ini kamu waktu kecil?" Nami menunjuk salah satu foto anak kecil yang sedang dimandikan oleh kedua kakaknya. "Kamu lucu banget…"

"Aw, makasih… aku emang lucu…" Luffy menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Penyakit narsismu kambuh…" tegur Nami dengan tawa kecil. Nami memperhatikan foto-foto Luffy yang rupanya disusun berurutan sesuai pertambahan usia Luffy. Diliriknya satu per satu foto Luffy, sampailah ia pada foto Luffy berkisar umur 9 tahun.

"_Janji ya! Kita bakal ketemu lagi!" _sebuah suara tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya. Suara apa ini, kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu? Dimana? Apa? Siapa? Kapan? Kenapa foto Luffy yang berumur 9 tahun ini membuatnya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu? Ini seperti sebuah kepingan puzzle dalam memori. Satu kepingan menggantung di langit-langit kenanganmu, dan kau tak sampai untuk meraihnya. Kau hanya bisa samar-samar melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"_Janji!"_

"_kalau saat itu tiba, kamu jadi istriku ya?"_

"_Janji!"_

Suara-suara itu menggema lagi di dalam pikirannya. Ia seperti menemukan potongan puzzle yang baru. Tapi potongan-potongan puzzle itu masih tak dapat disatukan. Seperti puzzle yang tak memiliki sudut, hingga kau tak tahu bagaimana menyatukannya dengan potongan puzzle lainnya. Bagaimana menyusunnya? Nami sendiri tak tahu. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu apakah itu memorinya, atau hanya mimpi belaka. Nami tak tahu. Semua ini membuatnya bingung, dan merinding.

"Nami? Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Nami menarik nafas dengan cepat, ia terkejut Luffy sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah khawatir. Nami tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Aku gak apa-apa… foto ini cuman ngingetin aku sama seseorang…"

"Eh iya kah?" Luffy terlihat tertarik, "siapa? Pacarmu?"

Nami menggeleng lagi, "Gak tahu… mungkin…" ia terhenti sejenak, "…temen lama."

"Sayang sekali…" Luffy bergumam, dan sekilas tergambar wajah kecewa darinya. Nami yang jeli, tentu melihat itu. Ia hendak bertanya, namun Luffy tiba-tiba berpaling darinya dan berlari ke arah dapur.

"Eh? Luffy?"

"Kamu tunggu ya, aku inget rasanya masih punya kue…!" teriak Luffy sambil berlari.

Nami akhirnya hanya mengangguk. Ia pun berjalan dengan gontai ke sofa merah Luffy yang lumayan besar dan nampaknya memang di desain khusus untuk home theater. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah sofa tersebut dan menyandarkan tubuhnya, mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Lelah sekali. Nami hanya berpikir, kapan kutukan ini akan berakhir. Kutukan yang membuatnya seperti harus membahagiakan orang-orang yang akan pergi untuk selamanya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan takdir? Apa ia memang ditakdirkan untuk itu? Tak bisakah ia memang ditakdirkan agar bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang ini dari kematian?

"Nami? Kamu capek ya?" Luffy membawa dua potong kue salju dan menaruhnya ke atas meja tamu. Ia duduk di samping Nami dan menatapnya lemah seiring lawan bicaranya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Luffy akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dari Nami, dan menundukkan kepala.

"Enggak, hey, nyantai aja!" Nami menepuk pundak Luffy.

Luffy mendongak, "Bukan, aku bukan mikirin itu…"

"Trus mikirin apa…?"

"Aku baru ingat hari ini kakak ku gak ada yang pulang… nanti sore aku makan apa~?" katanya depresi kemudian menangis komikal. Nami spontan memukul kepalanya seolah mengatakan, 'Itukah arti wajah depresimu…?'.

Tak lama, Nami tertawa kecil, "Aku bisa masak kok…"

"Yang benar?" mata Luffy tiba-tiba berbinar. Nami mengangguk tersenyum lebar membanggakan talentanya.

"Tapi bayarannya 10.000 ya…"

Luffy mulai menangis lagi. "_Sonna_~"

"Ya ampun… bercanda Luffy!" Nami tertawa girang.

Luffy tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku juga bercanda," ia tersenyum. "Hari ini kita makan di luar yuk?"

"Eh?"

Luffy memandang Nami dengan mata bersinar, "Kita kencan! Shishishi~"

Samar-samar rona merah terkumpul di wajah Nami. Belum pernah ada seorang laki-laki yang begitu 'straight' meminta langsung padanya untuk kencan seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Kalau pun ada, pasti hanya sekedar lewat _sms_ atau _chatting_. Nami jadi salah tingkah sekarang.

"Ka-kamu tau gak sih, kencan itu apa? Lagian ki-kita… kan ba-baru kenal!"

"Emangnya kalo baru kenal gak boleh ngajak kencan?"

"Gak, k-k-kencan itu buat yang udah pacaran… kita k-kan belum—"

"Kalo gitu," Luffy memotong kalimat Nami, "…kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"Hah?"

"Nami mau gak jadi pacarku?"

Nami terdiam. Ia gugup sekarang, wajahnya merah entah semerah apa sekarang. Ia sering diajak kencan dan bahkan 'ditembak' oleh laki-laki sebelumnya. Tapi tak pernah ada yang berhasil membuatnya merasa gugup dan malu seperti ini. Kalaupun ada, Nami selalu spontan menolaknya. Makanya hingga kini, Nami belum pernah merasakan yang namanya 'pacaran', meski banyak laki-laki yang sudah mengincarnya.

Nami menelan ludah, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Luffy yang memang kelihatan berharap Nami mau menerimanya. Tapi melihat kepolosan Luffy, Nami sendiri bahkan menjadi tak yakin apa bocah laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Gak mau ya?" Luffy menekukkan alisnya ke atas.

"Uhm—bukannya aku gak mau… tapi…" entah mengapa, barisan tulisan yang ada di atas kepala Luffy mulai mengganggunya lagi. Bukannya ia tak suka pada Luffy. Ia juga sesungguhnya punya ketertarikan pada Luffy. Laki-laki yang lumayan, dan tak bisa dibilang jelek (Nami menghindari kata ganteng untuk Luffy), ia juga orang yang baik dan perhatian. Tapi, bukankah dirinya nanti akan merasa kecewa pada akhirnya, ketika orang yang sudah terlanjur mendapat cintanya, pergi meninggalkannya di hari itu juga? Tak mungkinkah jika tulisan-tulisan merah di atas kepalanya itu menghilang ketika Nami memintanya?

"Tapi apa?"

Nami menghempaskan pikirannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A-aku…" Nami berpaling. "Aku mau…"

"Yang bener? YESSSS~!" Luffy melompat dari kursi dan berlari mengelilingi meja tamu. Nami tertawa melihat _kekasih baru_nya itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>16:04:25<strong>_

"_Oke, aku jemput ya! Jam setengah lima!"_

Nami membasahi dirinya dengan air shower. Ia sendiri masih tak percaya. Berkencan dengan orang yang akan meninggal malam ini juga? Apa Nami memang ditakdirkan untuk berada di sisi orang ini hingga detik akhirnya? Sekarang dua huruf kanji terbayang di dalam pikiran Nami. "Mobil" dan "Kecelakaan". Haruskah ia melihat lelaki yang kini jadi pacarnya itu terhempas mobil, dan meninggal di hadapannya? Haruskah?

Air mengalir melewati tubuhnya, dan terus berjalan menuju lubang pembuangan. Nami melebarkan telapak tangannya di bawah guyuran air itu. Oh seandainya saja, seandainya saja…! Ia diberi kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan orang ini!

Nami memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tanpa disadarinya, air hangat membasahi pipinya. Air mata. Sudah tujuh tahun sejak mendiang ibunya meninggal, ia sudah tak pernah meneteskan air mata barang sedikit. Satu kisah dibalik itu semua, Nami hanya menyembunyikan perasaannya jauh di lubuk hatinya. Ia tak ingin orang lain melihat perasaannya itu. Terkadang ia anggap perasaan-perasaan ini hanyalah kelemahan, dan tak ada gunanya untuk ditunjukkan, mengingat tak ada yang akan peduli, kecuali kakaknya.

Luffy… sekarang hanya nama itu yang memenuhi otaknya. Kenapa orang ini begitu membuat jalan lain di dalam pikirannya? Jalan lain yang membawanya pergi tanpa arah. Hanya mencari apa yang akan ia cari dan hanya menemukan sesuatu yang lama ingin ia temukan. Siapa? Siapa sebenarnya Monkey D. Luffy ini? Kenapa kepalanya semakin sakit jika mengingat nama itu?

"Nami! Jangan lama-lama! Aku sakit perut!" suara Nojiko menggema di balik pintu kamar mandi. Nami yang tersadar segera mematikan showernya, mengeringkan tubuh dan rambut kemudian cepat-cepat mengenakan pakaiannya. Nami membuka pintunya.

"Wow… kamu rapih banget… mau kemana?"

Nami tersipu, "Apa aku kelihatan cantik?"

"Banget!" Nojiko mengangguk tersenyum, "…jadi, siapa cowok beruntung ini?"

"Ehh…?" Nami kembali memerah, "Kok kakak tau…?"

"Hihihi~ Iya donk—aduuuh…" Nojiko memegang perutnya, "Kita bicarakan nanti ya! Ehh, inget, kalo cowoknya udah dateng, jangan pergi dulu! Aku mau liat tampangnya kayak gimana sih, sampe-sampe bisa bikin kamu nyangkut!" ia pun buru-buru masuk kamar mandi.

"Ah, kakak… malu ah!" Nami mengembungkan pipinya. Ia pun berpaling sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Menyisirnya, kemudian menjepitnya. Nami kelihatan cantik sekarang. Ditambah baju-rok sambung yang setinggi dengkulnya.

_**16:35:54**_

Luffy mengklakson motor _City Sport_ abu-abunya. Tak lama, Nami keluar dan menyambutnya.

"W-waa… Kamu cantik banget…" kata Luffy terus terang, membuat lawan bicaranya tersipu malu.

"Gak gombal kan?" canda Nami masih malu-malu.

"Serius, cantik banget!" tulus Luffy masih terpana. Itu membuat Nami semakin memerah.

"Nami? Apa itu orangnya?" teriak Nojiko, di pintu. Sementara itu, Nami sudah menaiki boncengan motor Luffy, dan mengenakan helem yang ia bawa sendiri. Nojiko menuruni tangga teras hendak melihat lebih jelas siapa gerangan yang berkencan dengan adik tersayangnya. Namun Luffy buru-buru menutup kaca helemnya. Walaupun akhirnya sempat terlihat oleh Nojiko.

Mata Nojiko mendelik. "Ka-kau…" Ia terkejut, "Bo…hong… Bagaimana caranya…"

Luffy kembali membuka kaca helemnya, namun kali ini tampak wajah dengan senyum seringai. Jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di depan helemnya. "Ssstt…" ia menyeringai semakin lebar. "Ja na, Nojiko nee-san…" ia pun mengoper gigi, dan melesat. Meninggalkan Nojiko yang lemas, kemudian terduduk di atas aspal depan teras. Matanya masih menatap tak percaya laki-laki yang mengajak kencan adiknya.

"Darimana kamu tahu, nama kakakku?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>BERSAMBUNG.<strong>_

_Tak bolehkah aku?  
>Menyadari bahwa kematian hanyalah salah satu alasan<br>Agar cinta kita terpisahkan  
>Aku hanya ingin, semua yang aku rasakan<br>tetap tersampaikan padamu  
>Meski kutahu<br>ragamu tak lagi mengiringi  
>Langkah kenangan di seribu detik hari-hariku.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Hai semua, salam kenal ya, panggil aku kazuka, baru sekali di FOPI ini ^^ ini fic collab pertamaku dengan salah satu rekan kerja(?) yang sudah sering berputar-putar (?) di fandom ini, **Ashoudan Zimmer** ^^ Part pertama ini adalah dia yang nulis, aku kebagian yang part kedua. Hanya twoshot, kok :). Mohon kerjasamanya ya, author-tachi :)

Terima kasih sekali buat yang udah sempetin baca (apalagi yang nuliskan sesuatu di kotak review XD) ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** One Piece hanya milik Oda-sensei semata. Death Notice, Death Note, dan Enigma yang merupakan inspirasi fanfic ini juga bukan milik kami.

**Summary:** Pernahkah kamu membayangkan mampu melihat mereka? Barisan-barisan angka dan huruf-huruf yang membawa berita mengenai daftar orang-orang yang akan mati hari ini. Kau melihatnya, tapi kau takkan bisa menyelamatkan orang yang kau sayangi. TWO-SHOT LuNa fic. AU. Collab-Fic. WARNING: Chara Death.

* * *

><p><strong>NUMBERS FOR YOU<strong>

**.  
>CHAPTER TWO<br>**_**"**__**Puzzled Past"**_

**==xXx==**

Kalaupun ternyata...

... angka-angka itu mengantarkanmu kembali

Ke suatu tempat dan berarah bernama masa lalu

Masa dimana jika andainya kau punya pilihan lain akan kehidupan

_._

_Part 2: crystallized cherry_

_._

* * *

><p>"Rahasia~!" kekeh Luffy tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun jawaban yang memuaskan.<p>

Nami mengerutkan keningnya. Ganjil, padahal Luffy dan Nojiko baru kali ini bertemu; bahkan baru hari ini mereka berkenalan.

"Hei, aneh, kau baru kali ini, kan, bertemu kakakku?"

Luffy tidak menjawab. Ia malah memacu laju _City Sport_-nya lebih cepat dan hampir membuat Nami terjengkal kalau tidak buru-buru berpegangan pada pinggang pemuda itu.

"Jangan mendadak seperti itu, dong!" Nami masih belum selesai meredakan rasa kagetnya, setengah berteriak pada Luffy.

Dan pemuda itu hanya tertawa jahil tanpa mempedulikan pukulan pada pundaknya.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**17:18**__**:06...**_

**.**

Sekian waktu berkeliling, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa menemukan tempat yang sesuai untuk makan. Luffy dengan girang mengawali masuk terlebih dahulu, Nami hanya bisa mengikuti seraya menyeret pikirannya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

Terlalu aneh, rasanya ada yang bermain di pikirannya, entah apa itu. Beterbangan tidak karuan, mengacaukan konsentrasinya sampai panggilan Luffy itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana? Aku di sini!"

Oh. Ia sampai kelewatan melangkah. Luffy sudah dengan senyum lebarnya melambai, menduduki kursi dekat jendela sana. Pikiran memang menghanyutkan.

"Kau mau makan apa? Aku yang traktir deh hari ini~" Luffy memindai daftar menu dari karton yang barusan diserahkan _maid_ padanya. Sesekali bola matanya itu bermain antara _list_ makanan dengan wajah Nami. "Kalau dilihat dari sini pun kau ternyata memang cantik."

"Aaa, apa coba! Gombal!" Nami nyaris saja melemparkan benda yang dipegangnya.

"Aku kan pacarmu. Wajar aku memujimu cantik, kan?"

Oh, ya, benar. Nami hampir melupakan fakta yang sedang mempermainkan pikirannya. Ia berpacaran dengan orang yang sebentar lagi akan menemui kematiannya...

... dan benarkah ia akan melihat kematian orang ini? Rasanya Nami tak sanggup membuka genggaman telapak tangannya yang ia kepal dengan erat sekarang. Ia akan melihat segala yang ia takutkan. Deretan angka yang terus bergerak mengikuti gestur Luffy itu pun sangat-sangat mengganggunya.

Entah. Perasaannya juga sulit mengungkapkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada batinnya. Semua berjalan dengan begitu cepat dan singkat.

"Nami? Hei, kau tidak senang?" Luffy memainkan tangannya beberapa kali di depan Nami sampai gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya; sadar.

"Oh, maaf! Hm~ aku mau pesan _french vanilla_ dengan _pancake_ ini, kau mau apa?" Nami dengan lekas mengalihkan topik. Seraya menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran jenis lain yang mulai mengganggu.

"Apa ya?" mata Luffy berputar lagi mencari makanan dan minuman yang ia rasa tepat untuk seleranya sekarang. "Aha! Spaghetti yang ini dengan... soda!" tunjuknya.

Melihat rasa antusias dan bersemangat Luffy, Nami menjadi buyar kembali.

Apa orang dengan semangat hidup tinggi harus dicabut sekarang juga nyawanya? Apa hanya dari sudut pandangnya saja atau—jalan kehidupan ini kadang tidak adil?

Seterusnya ia mencoba memandang Luffy lebih dalam, rasanya... otaknya menyelipkan sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui apa itu. Terasa familiar.

Siapa, ya?

"Hoi, kau punya masalah, ya?"

"Hng~ tidak," jawab Nami segera. Berpura-pura lebih baik. Ia berharap ia jago melakukannya. "Oh ya, aku sedang bingung, apa—kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Hm?" Luffy menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Oh—tidak. Lupakan," Nami mengibaskan tangannya. Ia rasa ia bertanya tanpa berpikir dua kal tadi. "Ceritakan bagaimana sekolahmu sebelum ke sini, dong! Aku mau dengar~!"

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**20:37:19...**_

_**.**_

"Sudah jam segini ternyata!" Luffy baru menyadari berapa lama mereka duduk di sana setelah jam antik yang terpampang di dinding tak sengaja ia lihat. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dan itu dihabiskan dengan beberapa topik pembicaraan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari bagaimana kehidupan sekolah.

"Pulang?" tanya Nami.

Tapi kalau Luffy langsung mengantarnya pulang, berarti ia tak akan melihat pemuda ini sampai akhir...?

Dan menyelamatkannya—kalau ia mampu.

"Tidak mau jalan-jalan dulu?" Luffy menyingkirkan beberapa piring yang tadi ada di hadapannya. Jujur, ia sampai dua kali memanggil pelayan untuk pesanan menu baru tadi.

"... Bolehlah."

Dengna begitu, nami tidak perlu menarik kata-katanya.

Luffy mendahului, dengan aura yang tak berubah ia tetap tidak kehilangan senyumnya.

Dengan lari kecil, Nami pun meraih tangan Luffy yang terayun bebas di udara.

"Eh—" Luffy menoleh. Agak kaget denngan keberadaan gadis yang ternyata sudah merapat ke sisinya.

"A-aku kan pacarmu! Wajar dong!" ucapnya terbata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan merah wajahnya dengan sedikit menunduk.

Hanya perkataan dari hati kecilnya, kalau ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda ini walau hanya disaat-saat terakhir.

Ya. Karena ia tahu serasa ada kepingan yang terpasang kembali ketika ia mendekat pada pemuda ini. Tidak usah tahu apa itu, karena ingatannya sendiri pun tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang benar-benar tepat.

—Walau kepingan itu akan segera lepas lagi.

Luffy menyerahkan helm pada Nami untuk ia pakai dan mengikuti jejaknya menaiki _City Sport_ abu-abu itu.

Pemuda itu pun mengendalikan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan sedang, Nami sesekali memejamkan matanya ketika angin malam membelai wajahnya.

"Luffy, boleh bertanya?" ucapnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit ditundukkan, agar Luffy bisa dengan jelas mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Silahkan!"

"... Kenapa kau memintaku jadi pacarmu?"

"Lho? Kau masih memikirkan itu? Atau kau memang benar-benar tidak senang?"

"Bukaaan!" Nami menggeleng cepat. Luffy dapat menyaksikannya lewat spion sementara mereka terus melaju. "Semua itu butuh alasan~ bukannya aku tidak senang, cuma aku penasaran."

"Karena kau c—"

"Jangan bilang cantik lagi!" cegah Nami lekas, dapat ia tangkap dengan cepat kalau pemuda itu akan mengulangi kegombalan yang sama.

Tawa jahil Luffy dikeluarkannya lagi. Nami membiarkan pemuda itu selesai menertawakan hal—yang menurutnya tidak ada lucu-lucunya—tersebut.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu."

"Hah?"

"Kau baik. Kau lupa, ya, kau kan sahabat cewek pertamaku~!"

Serasa ada yang janggal, atau pendengaran Nami sendiri yang terganggu akibat angin yang makin intens ini?

"Aa, begitu..."

Puzzle yang tak punya tepi itu seakan merengek lagi pada Nami; mereka terus melompat-lompat melewati jalan-jalan pikiran Nami. Minta disatukan tapi Nami sendiri tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Semuanya terlalu rumit; pikirannya tak henti bercampur. Antara angka-angka yang tidak mau lepas dari pandangannya di kepala Luffy tersebut... atau hal-hal lain yang tetap berhubungan dengan Luffy yang terus berkecamuk tidak karuan.

Apa Luffy memang pernah muncul di masa lalunya?

Atau cuma bualan pikirannya yang makin penuh karena konflik yang beruntun hari ini?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**21:15:32...**_

_**.**_

Nami tetap membiarkan dirinya larut dalam arus pikirannya. Semua ia biarkan mengalir, menikmati waktu yang tak seberapa lagi untuk dihabiskan bersama Luffy.

Ya, ia menikmati ini semua.

Ada perasaan yang meliputinya; sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman dan familiar—tak asing. Mereka baru bertemu tapi rasanya... ada yang meyakinkannya kalau mereka tidak _seasing_ itu.

Tik.

Tik. Tik.

"Eh?"

Tik, tik, tik, tik.

"Hujan."

"Hee? Benarkah?" Luffy rupanya mendengarnya. Pemuda itu pun menurunkan sedikit kecepatan sepeda motornya.

Uh, Nami merasa sedikit menyesal juga ia mengenakan pakaian dengan lengan pendek seperti ini. Tapi mana ia tahu kalau bakal ada hujan, bukan?

"Lho, kok berhenti?" kedua alis Nami kembali berkerut. Luffy malah menghentikan kendaraannya di tempat yang sama sekali bukan tempat untuk berteduh.

Pemuda itu turun, ia pun juga ikut turun.

"Ini, pakailah!" Luffy dengan bersemangat memberikan jaket birunya untuk Nami.

"Ha?"

"Ya buat dipakai, dong! Kan hujan~"

"Kamu sendiri?" Nami masih agak ragu untuk menerima jaket itu.

"Tidak apa, pakailah!"

"Yang benar?"

"Ya!"

Luffy kembali menaiki motornya. Nami—masih saja menggenggam jaket itu erat-erat. Menyadari Luffy sudah bersiap menjalankan kendaraannya kembali, dia bersegera memakai jaket tersebut.

Aroma tubuh pemuda itu tercium dengan jelas olehnya.

"_Tidak perlu!"_

"_Nanti kau sendiri yang kedinginan! Tidak apa!"_

"_Kamu bagaimana?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja!"_

Lho?

Apa itu tadi?

Nami memutar matanya dengan was-was. Apa yang barusan terjadi? Sesuatu melayang begitu saja di balik penglihatan alam bawah sadarnya. Seperti ada yang berlalu dan rasanya... dejavu.

Apa itu pernah ia alami? Tapi kapan? Apa ia punya sesuatu yang pernah ia lewatkan?

Perlahan, hujan makin deras, menenggelamkan Nami dalam satu lautan yang tidak ia kenal bernama masa lalu.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**21:30:07...**_

_**.**_

"Kita berteduh di sini saja dulu, ya?" Luffy benar-benar menghentikan _City Sport_ itu sekarang. Hujan semakin lebat dan tidak ada toleransi untuk mereka berdua.

Sebuah halte yang sepi. Padahal ini hujan; tapi tidak ada yang berteduh di sini. Nami tak terlalu mempedulikan fakta itu, yang penting mereka bisa mengamankan diri mereka dari rasa dingin yang semakin menjerat.

"Yo, Nami, kau mau berlama-lama di situ? Sama saja basah tahu, _shishishi_," lagi-lagi Luffy harus berbicara untuk menyadarkan Nami—yang terpaku begitu saja di tepi halte, menadah hujan dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Oh, hehehe~" Nami hanya menutupi kegelisahannya dengan tertawa sekadarnya. Ia tidak yakin apa ia bisa menyembunyikan semua.

Sederet angka yang makin dekat terjadinya itu terus mempermainkan Nami. Ia ingin tertawa, rasanya semua ini terlalu lucu. Lucu. Saking lucunya bahkan ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa ia menyetujui untuk menjadi kekasih seseorang yang akan mati di hari ini juga. Ya—mungkin dengan maksud membahagiakannya di saat-saat terakhir memang ada benarnya, tapi apalah arti kebahagiaan itu kalau hanya sesingkat ini?

Nami membiarkan satu lagi helaan nafasnya dibebaskan dengan segala beban yang disertakan disitu. Kenapa harus ada kemampuan ini? Ia merasa—bukan menjadi manusia normal yang seutuhnya.

Nama itu tidak berhenti muncul di telapak tangan, sementara Nami sudah muak melihatnya.

"Hei, hei, Nami! Sepertinya main hujan itu menyenangkan, ya!" Luffy menari tangannya yang terulur menutupi kedua matanya. Membuatnya lekas memajang senyuman topeng lagi.

"Main... hujan?"

"Iya! _Shishishi_~ ayo~!" Luffy menarik tangan Nami untuk segera turut berlari keluar halte.

"He-hei! Jangan!" Nami memastikan pukul berapa sekarang. Bibirnya bergumam perlahan, "gawat!". Sudah pukul setengah sepuluh.

"Lho? Main hujan itu sepertinya seru!"

"Jangan!" cegah Nami berkeras. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menahan pemuda ini. Melindunginya... kalau bisa.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti... kau bisa sakit."

Sejenak, Luffy melongo mendengar jawaban Nami. Lantas kemudian ia terbahak dengan gayanya sendiri. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi~ lagipula kalau kau berpikiran kau tidak akan sakit dari awal, kau tidak akan kena sakit~!"

Inikah namanya perilaku ganjil seseorang menjelang kematiannya? Tadi ia meminjamkan jaketnya, sekarang kok malah mengajak main hujan?

Ah, entah. Mungkin hanya untuk memuaskan dirinya sampai akhir hidupnya...

... Nami tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Ayo."

Tangan Luffy masih melekat di tangannya.

"Tidak."

"Heee?"

Nami menggeleng. "Kumohon, jangan."

Masihkah ada kesempatan?

Melihat Nami yang sedikit berubah dari ekspresinya semula, Luffy melepaskan tangannya dan mengalah untuk mengatakan setuju. "Ya, baiklah. Mungkin kau benar."

Luffy kemudian duduk di bangku halte tersebut. Nami memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan seksama.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**22:04:00...**_

_**.**_

Entah memang dirancang atau bagaimana, hujannya masih tak punya minat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Nami masih berdiri di bagian depan halte, sesekali menadah hujan.

Matanya terpejam, tidak peduli beberapa kali Luffy memanggilnya.

Banyak yang terjadi di kehidupannya. Kematian ibunya, kemampuannya yang entah bisa disebut istimewa atau tidak ini; dan banyak hal mengejutkan hari ini.

"_Nami—"_

"_Maafkan aku ya~"_

"_Jangan pergi!"_

"_Maaf..."_

"_Lu—"_

Nami terkesiap. Apa lagi yang barusan? Apa ia terlalu pusing sampai mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang agak menyimpang?

Tapi rasanya yang barusan begitu nyata. Seorang anak kecil di ruangan serba putih. Menyaksikannya saja membuat Nami ngilu; perasaannya teriris. Hanya sampai di sana, dan selanjutnya ia tidak bisa menemukan yang selanjutnya. Siapa itu, dan pemilik suara yang sangat-sangat dikenalnya tersebut.

Jalinan kusut di otaknya tambah ruwet. Ia berpikir keras, apa hubungannya puzzle-puzzle itu dengan Luffy; sebab ia baru mendapatkannya ketika bertemu dengan Luffy...

Merumuskannya lebih jauh, menjadikan kepalanya benar-benar sakit.

Lamat-lamat, suara-suara itu terus menggema di pendengarannya.

"_Tapi kau sudah janji padaku!"_

"_Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain lagi..."_

"_Jangan ingkar janji, ya! Hiks..."_

"_Nami tidak boleh menangis~"_

Ah! Namanya disebut. Berarti itu benar-benar memorinya?

Lalu siapa laki-laki kecil yang ia lihat barusan?

Ia mengangkat pergelangan tangannya. Ia harus menyeka butiran air yang menutupi digit penunjuk waktunya.

Apa? _**22:08:51**_?

"Luffy? Luffy?" ia panik, melihat ke sekeliling.

Di tempat Luffy terakhir duduk tadi, tidak ada. Di jalan raya juga tidak ada. Lalu dimana?

Ah, tidak.

Hanya ada satu orang di halte itu selain dirinya—pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak bingung dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Luffy mana?

Dari jauh, Nami dapat melihat sebuah mobil yang tampak tak karuan jalannya. Entah pengemudinya mabuk atau apa—tapi terlihat begitu berbahaya dan sedang menuju ke sini.

Sejak kapan pemuda asing ini datang? Setahu Nami, tidak ada yang datang lagi setelah mereka mampir ke sini. Permainan macam apa semua ini?

Mobil itu makin mendekat, dengan kendali dari sang pengemudi yang begitu kacau dan dalam hitungan detik, semua pasti akan...

Lalu Luffy mana? Seharusnya dia kan...

Nami membuka tangannya. Dan yang membuat dia makin terkejut adalah ketika mendapati kalau ternyata nama yang tertera di sana bukanlah lagi Monkey D. Luffy.

_Sanji_.

Siapa itu?

Berarti yang akan mati bukan Luffy? Lalu siapa Sanji ini?

Ha? Apa ia harus senang atau sebaliknya? Bukan Luffy yang akan mati, tetapi adalah orang yang samasekali tidak dikenalnya tersebut.

... Namun masalahnya, kemanakah Luffy pergi? Lantas—

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir! Mobil itu hanya tinggal hitungan meter dari mereka, dan Nami tidak punya pilihan lain dari hati nuraninya kecuali segera menyelamatkan satu-satunya orang di situ. Orang yang ternyata mempunya angka di atas kepalanya yang sama persis dengan milik Luffy sebelumnya.

Walau ia tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Ia tidak mungkin akan diam saja, bukan? Satu yang ia harap di balik kemampuannya selama ini adalah; bisakah ia menyelamatkan seseorang dari kematian? Akan ia coba sekarang.

"AWAS!"

BRAKKKK!

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"_Luffy, jangan pergi! Kumohon! Tunggulah sebentar!"_

"_Mungkin... ini sudah waktuku. Maaf ya..."_

"_Ja-jangan pergi..."_

"_Hei, jangan menangis. Aku janji satu hal lagi."_

"_A-apa itu? Hiks..."_

"_Aku akan menjemputmu, biar kita bisa bermain bersama lagi selamanya."_

**.**

**.**

"Luffy."

"Luffy."

"Luffy."

"Nami? Nami? Kau sudah sadar?" Nojiko dengan cemas mencoba menyingkirkan rambut yang mengganggu wajah adiknya.

"Luffy!" Nami tersentak bangun. Matanya terbuka dengan kilat tajam dan dengan air yang menggenang hebat pada matanya.

"Jangan bangun mendadak seperti itu, lukamu bisa terbuka lagi..." Nojiko berusaha merebahkan tubuh adiknya lagi.

"Kemana Luffy? Atau pemuda rambut kuning itu? Kemana?"

"Tenang, Nami. Tenangkan dirimu."

"Tapi dimana mereka? Apa mereka selamat?" Nami berusaha berontak dari kakaknya yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenang, tenang. Aku bisa menceritakannya padamu. Tenangkan dirimu dulu," Nojiko memandang khawatir adiknya yang mulai menenteskan air mata. "Kau terus menggumamkan namanya selama kau tak sadar."

"Luffy, mana dia? Apa dia selamat? Atau ia ada datang ke sini?"

"Nami, Luffy sudah meninggal sembilan tahun yang lalu."

"Ha? Bohong! Tidak mungkin! Aku baru saja jalan dengannya! Ia baru saja masuk ke sekolahku!"

Nojiko menutup matanya sebentar, memilih kalimat yang pas; yang setidaknya tidak membuat adiknya tambah syok.

"Ia meninggal bersamaan dengan ibu, karena sakit kanker tulang yang ia derita. Dulu, kau sering menceritakan tentangnya padaku dan ibu. Namun setelah ia meninggal, aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya kau sebut lagi."

Nami menggeleng tidak percaya. Nojiko lantas meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala sang adik.

"Amnesia eternal. Kau melupakan beberapa memori dalam hidupmu karena terlalu syok. Luffy meninggal bersamaan dengan ibu, kau mungkin terlalu syok saat itu, kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu."

Mata Nami kosong, memandang kakaknya tanpa sedikitpun asa yang terkilat di mata tersebut.

"La-lantas kalau itu bukan Luffy, lalu siapa yang bersamaku waktu itu..." ia menutup mulutnya. Menggeleng lagi dengan ketidakpercayaan.

"... Aku juga tidak tahu... aku kaget sekali waktu melihat dia menjemputmu..."

Nami beringsut, menyandarkan dirinya di tepi ranjang putihnya. Tak ia pedulikan punggungnya yang terasa sakit ketika melakukan itu.

"Siapa... kenapa... Ah! Laki-laki itu bagaimana?"

"Laki-laki siapa?"

"Yang berambut kuning itu, yang namanya... Sanji!"

"Oh, pemuda itu... dia meninggal di tempat. Kau yang mencoba menyelamatkannya ya? Kau terluka parah begini..."

"Ah, ternyata memang tidak bisa, ya..."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Nami?"

"E-err, tidak... bukan hal yang penting," Nami mengangkat bahunya seraya tersenyum palsu.

"Kau jangan banyak pikiran dulu. Istirahatkan dirimu."

Bagaimanapun, Nami hanya bisa menurut pada nasihat Nojiko. Sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya baru terasa menyerang sekarang.

"Luffy..." ia membisikkan mana yang menjadi sumber tanda tanya terbesar dalam kepalanya sekarang.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tidak ada orang di rumah itu-itu yang Nami simpulkan ketika tak ada jawaban meski berkali-kali ia menekan bel.

Lantas, ia meletakkan buket bunga putih itu di depan pintu. Berharap satu dari keluarga pemuda bernama Sanji tersebut akan menemukannya.

Sore sudah mulai mendung, ia pikir ia harus pulang sekarang.

Nami berjalan perlahan di jalan yang sunyi itu, di pikirannya bermain banyak kalimat-kalimat yang tersusun dari seseorang yang masih menjadi misterinya.

_"Aku akan menjemputmu."_

_"Aku akan memenuhi janjiku nanti, ya."_

Apa orang yang sudah mati dapat datang kembali ke dunia untuk menjemput seseorang yang ia sayangi?

Apa Luffy merasuki tubuh Sanji untuk menjemput dirinya? Jadi saat ia mencoba menyelamatkan Sanji yang sudah tiba waktu kematiannya; ia juga akan mati dan 'dijemput' oleh Luffy?

Sampai sana ia menganalisa. Kenapa hidupnya harus terlilit masalah yang tak bisa dinalar seperti ini?

Disaat ia berpikir, hujan tanpa disadari makin deras. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali satu pohon-tampaknya sakura-yang telah kehilangan keindahannya; untuk dirinya berlindung.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia dapat mengingat siapa Monkey E. Luffy dalam hidupnya. Potongan memorinya masih seperti kaca yang remuk, tapi masih dapat digunakan untuk berkaca; begitulah analoginya. Masih acak, namun bisa diingat sedikit,

Teman masa kecil yang terasa begitu berharga; bahkan ia masih dapat merasakan perasaan itu.

Luffy berniat menjemputnya; mungkin perasaan Luffy yang begitu menyayanginya membawa dirinya kembali ke dunia untuk membawa Nami-agar mereka tak berpisah lagi, begitukah?

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia tetap bertahan. Tetap hidup. Meski Luffy menjemputnya dengan cara yang 'fantastis' tersebut.

... Yang namanya kematian, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengusahakan, kan? Karena usia adalah garisan permanen yang bahkan kita tidak tahu.

Belum saatnya.

Nami membuka telapak tangannya yang masih tertutup perban, satu kelopak sakura jatuh ke sana.

Kelopak sakura ini, tidak ada yang bisa memperkirakan kapan ia jatuh. Sama saja dengan kematian, tidak ada yang dapat memprediksi apalagi menghentikannya, meski itu orang tersayangmu.

Nami hanya bisa menjalani garis takdirnya kembali, sembari menanti tanggal untuknya tertulis.

Ya, ia merindukan Luffy, satu bagian memorinya yang terlalu berharga untuk dimatikan oleh waktu.

"Tunggu aku di sana, ya..."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Sekalipun itu orang yang kau cintai,_

_apakah akan tetap kau biarkan kematian memisahkan kalian?_

_Tak ada pilihan; ya._

_Kecuali garis waktumu telah sampai gerbang penghabisan._

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Terima kasih untuk semua responnya di chapter pertama ya XD terima kasih juga buat sambutannya (?) :3 Hmmm, terus makasih juga buat Jim-kun yang mau diajak collab oleh saya (yang abal ini) :D

Balesin review dulu, ya~

**_edogawa Luff_**y: Yap, ini chapter keduanya :) Hm, bisa ditemukan di chapter ini kan jawabannya? ;)

**_RZQ'A_**: Wah, sayangnya ini genre-nya Angst :O Hehe, thanks for review btw :D

_**Ryuzaki Hanabishi**_: Ini, sudah update~ yah, sayangnya endingnya udah direncanakan begini ya hehe ^^;

_**Ashoudan Zimmer**_: Yo! Hahaha, sama-sama jugaaa :3 Gini versiku, maaf kalau rada ngga sesuai gitu ya, abal lagi D: Salam balik dari partner-mu jugaaa :D (?)

**_Shia Zen_**: Wah, ini con-crit kan yah? Terima kasih sekali sudah banyak memberi saran :D Sudah dicoba diperbaiki di chapter ini, atau mungkin masih ada yang kurang? :) Terima kasih sekali lagi n_n

**_Dijah-him_**e: Terima kasih! XD Tuh, jim-kun, baca reviewnya dia XD

_**bebobobo**_: Waaa, terima kasih kembali juga dari kami (?) :D Here's the update :3

**_JUST Koske_**: terima kasih semangatnya :)

**_nanung-uzumichi_**: Here's the updateee XDD *joget* /loh

- Sekali lagi, banyak-banyak terima kasih yaaa, senang bisa berkarya di sini~ *deep bow* :D Kurang lebih di ficnya mohon dimaafkan ya XD

* * *

><p>.<em>kazuka, 111011<em>


End file.
